Lean on Me
by Mitama31773
Summary: MamoSena genderbend for Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Indonesia Awards, From December to January: Metamorphose & dedicated to Forum Penulis Indonesia FanFiction Event.  RnR?


**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**Title **: Lean on Me

**Pairing :** MaleMamori aka Mamoru x FemSena aka Sena

**Warning(s) :** Gender bender, Alternate Reality, Out of Character (Minor characters only)

**Dedicated to :** ES21 Award, From December to January; **Metamorphose** & **Forum Penulis Indonesia** FanFiction Event.**  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

Ditemani ratusan kelopak sakura yang dihempaskan angin, gadis karamel pemilik tubuh mungil itu berjalan perlahan. Seragam bernuansa hijau yang membalut tubuhnya masih terasa kaku. Wajar saja, belum genap satu bulan ia memakai seragam itu.

Namun bukan hal tersebut yang membuat langkahnya ikut terasa kaku. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ragu karena apa yang dilihatnya di depan. Sambil menengadahkan dagu, dua orang gadis yang memakai seragam Kyoshin berdiri di ujung jalan. Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang—dirinya mungkin?

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, Kobayakawa Sena terus berjalan lurus. Ia menghiraukan tatapan membunuh yang menusuk punggungnya ketika melewati dua gadis Kyoshin itu. Beberapa langkah ke depan, ia pikir firasat buruknya hanyalah akibat dari sifat pengecutnya saja, namun …

… _tep_.

Pundaknya ditepuk. Otomatis, ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang diikat ke belakang. Sena melihat tulisan yang terjahit di seragam anak perempuan itu; Otohime. Merasa tidak mengenal Otohime, sang pemilik kristal seteduh _amber_ pun memandang bingung—untuk kemudian bertambah bingung karena tangan Otohime mencengkeram erat bahunya.

Otohime tersenyum sinis. "Kau Kobayakawa Sena?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ng …. I-iya, a-aku Sena. A-ada apa ya?" _As expected from _Kobayakawa Sena, ia langsung tergagap hanya dengan satu senyuman sinis dari Otohime.

"Huh," Otohime mendengus. "Benar dia orangnya, Maki-_chan_?" tanyanya kemudian kepada gadis Kyoshin berambut panjang di belakangnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Maki itu maju sampai akhirnya Sena dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Maki—Shibuya Maki di jahitan seragamnya—terlihat marah dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Ditambah ekspresi kesal begitu ia memperhatikan Sena dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya Sena pernah mendengar nama Maki di suatu tempat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak ingat di mana. Menelan ludah gugup, Sena pun bertanya, "Ma-maaf, kalian siapa ya?"

Sayang, sepertinya Sena memilih pertanyaan yang salah. Karena Otohime memutar bola matanya sambil berkata sinis, "Siapa kami? Kau tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Sementara itu wajah Maki semakin mengkerut dan ia menggeram dalam, "Keterlaluan."

Melihat reaksi Otohime dan Maki atas pertanyaannya barusan, Sena pun menjadi semakin gelisah. Ia meremas-remas tangannya yang berkeringat, berusaha mengingat kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada dua gadis—yang bahkan ia tidak kenal—itu.

"Heh, Cebol!" sentak Otohime. "Gara-gara kau, Mamoru menolak Maki-_chan_ yang, asal kau tahu saja, adalah salah satu gadis paling cantik di kota ini!" Gadis ber-_ponytail_ itu mendorong tubuh Sena, menyebabkannya mundur beberapa langkah.

Maki sendiri, ekspresi sedihnya sudah menguap entah kemana. Yang tersisa di paras cantik itu hanyalah amarah dan kebencian. "Aku ditolak hanya karena gadis sepertimu? Ini penghinaan!" sentaknya kemudian.

Disentak seperti itu, Sena pun terkesiap. Namun karenanya ia jadi ingat di mana pernah mendengar nama Maki disebut-sebut. Ya, sebelum ujian masuk Deimon, Mamoru-_niichan_-nya pernah bercerita tentang seorang gadis Kyoshin yang ngotot ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Sena yakin, gadis yang dimaksud Mamoru itu adalah Maki.

"Kuperingatkan kau, _Anak kecil_," Maki kembali bicara dengan nada mengintimidasi, "menjauhlah dari Mamoru-_sama_. Atau kau akan sangat menyesal …."

_Glek._

Sena membasahi tenggorokannya. _Well_, menjauh dari Mamoru adalah hal yang hampir mustahil baginya. Gadis itu tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Mamoru.

"Ma-maaf, Shibuya-_san_ … se-sepertinya kau salah paham mengenai hubunganku dengan Mamoru-_niichan_ …."

"Kau pikir Maki-_chan_ bodoh? Selama ini hanya kaulah gadis yang paling dekat dengan Mamoru! Salah paham apanya?" Otohime angkat bicara—atau, errrr … angkat membentak?

"Hi-hieeee? Bu-bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku hanya … hubunganku dengan Mamoru-_niichan_ sudah seperti saudara kandung. Itu saja, sungguh!" Kobayakawa Sena berusaha menyangkal mati-matian. Setiap kali ada yang menanyakan perihal kedekatannya dengan Mamoru, ia selalu mengatakan kalau Mamoru adalah _kakak laki-lakinya_. Tidak mungkin ia menjalin hubungan dengan kakaknya sendiri … kan?

Gadis manis berambut coklat panjang itu berusaha mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Maki—walaupun itu menakutkan. Ia berusaha membuat Maki percaya dan berhenti mengganggunya, atau bahkan menyakitinya.

Maki sendiri, ia menghunus Sena dengan tatapannya. Kalau saja tatapan bisa membunuh, pasti saat ini nama Kobayakawa Sena sudah terukir di batu nisan. "Baiklah, aku percaya," kata Maki akhirnya.

"Eh?" Otohime dan Sena ber-eh bersama.

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu, Maki-_chan_?" tanya Otohime setelah melemparkan pandangan tidak suka karena tadi sempat ber-kompak-ria dengan Sena.

Shibuya Maki menghela napas dan berkata tenang, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, orang seperti Mamoru-_sama_ tidak mungkin menyukai gadis seperti dia kan? Level mereka terlalu jauh."

_Jleb!_

Rasanya harga diri Sena baru saja ditusuk lalu dilempar dari Tokyo Tower. Jatuh seperti itu sakit sekali rasanya. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, Sena tidak bisa menyangkal perkataan Maki—dan malah menyetujuinya.

"Benar juga," kata Otohime—juga kata hati Sena.

"Tapi …." Maki menggantung kalimatnya, menjadikannya pusat perhatian. "Adik atau apa pun posisimu, aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan Mamoru-_sama_. Jadi menjauhlah," lanjutnya kemudian.

Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Sena ketika membayangkan ia harus menjauh dari orang yang selama ini selalu di sampingnya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindunginya dan tulus menyayanginya. Tidak mau … ia—

"—TIDAK MAU." Tanpa ragu, kata-kata itu berguling dari lidah Sena. Entah keberanian itu ia dapatkan dari mana. Dari sudut hatinya mungkin?

"Apa. Maksudmu. Tidak. Mau?" Maki mengutarakan kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Ekspresinya memang masih datar, tapi Sena merasa kalau ekspresi yang ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada yang sebelumnya.

Tubuh Sena bergetar hebat. Namun siswi Deimon itu menahan ketakutannya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak mau menjauh da—"

—_plakkkk!_

Telapak tangan Maki mendarat di pipi Sena. Membuat kupingnya berdenging sementara rasa panas menjalari pipi kirinya. Samar-samar, ia juga bisa merasakan asin dari likuid kental di sudut bibirnya. Rasa panas dan perih itu mendorong air matanya keluar. Tapi ia malah terus bergumam, "Tidak mau."

Kembali, Maki mengangkat tangannya, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk merobek sudut bibir Sena yang satunya lagi. Sementara itu, Sena memejamkan matanya. Ia menyembunyikan bola-bola coklatnya dan menunggu rasa perih yang lain.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Lean on Me.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Astaga Sen-_chan_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Taki Suzuna, teman sekelas Sena berteriak heboh melihat luka-luka di sekujur tubuh sahabatnya. Sementara Sena hanya meringis kecil, menahan rasa perih di wajahnya. Selain sudut bibirnya sobek, terdapat luka lebam di pipi kirinya. Bekas cakaran pun dapat terlihat jelas di bawah kantung mata anak perempuan itu.

Suzuna memperhatikan luka-luka Sena yang masih basah sambil mengerenyit. Ia meraba perban yang membalut lengan Sena perlahan, untuk kemudian menelan ludah ketika melihat memar di kaki mungil teman sebangkunya itu. "Sen-_chan_ …" gumamnya.

"A-aku hanya terjatuh, Suzuna-_chan_," kata Sena.

Tentu saja Suzuna tidak percaya kalau Sena hanya terjatuh. Dengan kelihaiannya membolak-balikkan pertanyaan, gadis bernuansa biru gelap itu pun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Sena menceritakan kejadian pada hari sebelumnya tentang Otohime dan Maki.

Beberapa teman sekelas yang penasaran mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua gadis mungil tersebut. Namun suara bisikan Sena hanya bisa didengar oleh Suzuna yang kemudian berteriak kesal, "Kurang ajar!"

"Ssst!" Sena menyuruh Suzuna diam. Ia tidak mau orang lain tahu mengenai apa yang menimpanya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai berita itu tersebar dan sampai ke telinga Mamoru.

Dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan, Suzuna bertanya, "Bagaimana reaksi Mamo-_nii _melihat luka-lukamu ini?"

"Eh, aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Lho? Bukankah kalian biasa berangkat bersama?"

"Ng … aku pergi duluan. Aku menitipkan pesan pada Ibu kalau hari ini ada tugas khusus dari Hiruma-_san_." Sena menjelaskan sambil memilin jari-jarinya. Bicara soal Hiruma, ia jadi ingat kalau sore ini ia tetap harus menemui Mamoru saat latihan _amefuto_.

"Biar kutebak, sore ini kau akan menghadiri latihan _amefuto_ sebagai Eyeshield 21," Suzuna menerka—dengan akurasi sempurna.

"_Bingo_!" Sena membenarkan. Selain Hiruma, hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui identitasnya sebagai Eyeshield 21, dan salah satunya adalah Suzuna.

"Hahhhh," Suzuna menghela napas panjang. "Lalu orang tuamu sendiri, apa mereka tahu soal luka-luka ini?"

"Hn. Aku bilang aku jatuh."

"Dan mereka percaya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Pffft." Suzuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan tawa. Shuuma dan Mihae gampang sekali dibohongi. Yah, mereka kan orang tuanya Sena, simpul Suzuna kemudian.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Sena mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Suzuna sedang menertawakan keluarganya.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Suzuna seraya mengendalikan tawanya. "Di samping itu, kau tidak mungkin terus-terusan menghindari Mamo-_nii _kan?" lanjutnya serius.

Ekspresi tidak enak pun tergambar di wajah Sena. Gadis itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sama sekali belum memikirkan soal itu. Lukanya tidak mungkin sembuh total hanya dalam beberapa hari saja. Bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan hal itu dari Mamoru?

"Hngggg … aku tidak tahu, Suzuna-_chan_ …." Sena menempelkan pipinya di meja. Ia meringis ketika lebamnya tertekan permukaan licin mebel itu.

Hening sesaat. Sena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk mencontek pekerjaan rumah. Sedang Suzuna … gadis itu memandangi teman pertamanya—setelah ia kembali ke Jepang—itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sen-_chan_," bisik Suzuna.

"Hm?" Sena merespon tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kurasa … Gadis Kyoshin itu benar, kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Mamo-_nii_."

Tidak ada respon, Sena diam saja. Namun Suzuna dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu berubah kaku.

"Menurutku, kau terlalu bergantung pada Mamo-_nii_. Sadarlah Sen-_chan_, Mamo-_nii_ tidak akan selamanya ada untukmu. Banyak sekali gadis yang ingin memilikinya, dan suatu hari ia pasti akan memilih salah satu dari mereka. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan ketika saat itu tiba?"

_Jlebh!_

Kembali, Sena merasa harga dirinya ditusuk lalu dilemparkan dari Tokyo Tower. Tapi ia tetap diam, tidak ingin menjawab Suzuna—atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah berdering bising, menyebabkan teman-teman sekelasnya bergegas ke meja masing-masing. Suzuna pun menyiapkan peralatan belajarnya, lalu terpekik kecil begitu menyadari kalau ia juga belum mengerjakan tugas.

Sementara Sena, anak perempuan itu belum mengangkat wajahnya. Ia seolah tidak peduli kalau guru baru saja memasuki kelas mereka, atau bahwa ia juga belum mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Mamoru-_niichan_-nya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.Lean on Me.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kobayakawa Sena diam-diam keluar dari kamar mandi setelah berubah wujud dari Eyeshield 21. Saat latihan tadi, Mamoru sempat menanyakan keberadaan Sena padanya. Syukurlah Hiruma membantunya dengan mengatakan kalau Sena tidak ikut latihan _karena suatu alasan_ yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh Hiruma seorang.

Matahari sedang bersiap untuk kembali ke kegelapan, dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Sena memang sengaja bersembunyi sebentar di kamar mandi karena tahu Mamoru tidak akan langsung pulang setelah latihan selesai. Lalu, setelah dirasa aman, ia pun berjalan cepat menuju gerbang. Tapi kakinya yang terluka terasa sakit sekali setelah dipakai latihan tadi. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak perlu khawatir akan bertemu—

"Sena-_chan_?"

_Bruuuk!_

Sena terjatuh begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia tahu kalau yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Mamoru.

"Sena-_chan_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamoru yang berlari menghampiri Sena.

Mengutuk kakinya karena tersandung kaki yang lain, Sena tidak bisa bangkit dari posisinya saat ini. Wajahnya masih menghadap tanah, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sena!" Mamoru mengangkat tubuh Sena dengan mudah, membantunya berdiri tegak. Sena berusaha keras menutupi wajahnya, namun usaha itu bisa dibilang sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

Ekspresi cemas di wajah Mamoru semakin kentara begitu ia mendapati luka-luka yang tidak wajar di wajah _adik perempuannya_. Lelaki berambut merah itu hendak bertanya mengenai hal tersebut. Namun melihat Sena memejamkan matanya seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah memecahkan vas kaca, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebagai gantinya, Mamoru malah menawarkan punggungnya pada Sena. Sena tertegun saat kakaknya itu berjongkok dan berkata, "Dasar ceroboh, ayo naik."

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Sena merangkak naik dan memeluk leher Mamoru. Air mata menggumpal di sudut matanya ketika ia merasakan kehangatan punggung anak lelaki itu. Seharian ini Sena terus memikirkan kata-kata Suzuna. Dan semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia membenarkan kata-kata itu.

Saat ini, saat dimana ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Mamoru, Sena memutuskan untuk menjauhi lelaki itu. Ya, ia tidak boleh terus-terusan bergantung pada Mamoru. Ia ingin berubah. Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Ia ingin bisa melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian, tanpa Mamoru.

Tapi saat ini, Sena mengeratkan pelukannya, ia akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri tenggelam dalam kehangatan punggung Mamoru. Sebentar saja, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Merasakan tingkah aneh Sena, Anezaki Mamoru pun tidak tahan untuk bertanya, "Ada apa, Sena-_chan_?"

Sena menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"Lukamu …" Mamoru berhenti sebentar, mencari kalimat yang sesuai, "lukamu saat terjatuh tadi, sakit sekali ya?"

_Deg!_

Mata Sena membulat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Semua orang tahu kalau Mamoru tidak bodoh. Dan lelaki itu pasti tahu kalau luka-luka Sena bukanlah luka akibat terjatuh tadi. Tapi kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Tenanglah, kita akan segera mengobati lukamu di rumahku. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Mamoru setelah tidak juga mendapat respon.

"Mamoru-_niichan_ …. Lu-luka ini … ini bukan—"

"Hmmm, aku tahu. Tenang saja, Sena-_chan_, aku tidak akan memberi tahu Paman dan Bibi kalau luka ini kau dapatkan gara-gara tugas khusus dari Hiruma."

"Eh?"

"Si _Akuma _itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Walaupun kau ini manajer tim, kau kan perempuan. Seharusnya ia tidak memberikan tugas yang aneh-aneh padamu. Katakan padaku, tugas apa kali ini?"

"Ma-Mamoru-_niichan_, Hiruma-_san_ tidak—"

"Tidak usah menutup-nutupinya, Sena-_chan_. Kau menghindar karena tidak ingin aku tahu soal ini dan bertengkar lagi dengan Hiruma kan?"

Sena tersentak. Mamoru benar-benar sudah salah paham. Salah paham yang sungguh sangat jauh sekali. Ia pun mencoba meluruskannya, "Bu-bukan begitu. Hiruma-_san_ sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan—"

Mamoru memotong kalimat Sena dan membuat kalimat baru, "Sudahlah, Sena … kita anggap saja kalau kau terluka karena terjatuh tadi. Tapi aku tetap akan memarahi si_ Akuma_ itu. Kau menjadi manajer tim karena ancaman kan? Jangan khawatir, aku akan membereskannya dan mengeluarkanmu dari tim. Dan kau—"

"Mamoru-_niichan_!" Kali ini Sena yang memotong. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia sedih setelah menetapkan hatinya untuk menjauhi Mamoru, bingung atas kesalahpahaman Mamoru, kesal karena Mamoru tidak mendengarkannya, tapi juga senang karena Mamoru begitu peduli padanya.

Kobayakawa Sena menggigit bibirnya. "Mamoru-_niichan_ … turunkan aku," pintanya.

"Eh? Tapi sebentar lagi kita sampai di—"

"Turunkan aku!" Sena menaikkan _volume_ suaranya, membuat Mamoru tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Ada apa, Sena-_chan_?" Lelaki pemilik kristal biru itu bertanya kepada gadis mungil yang berdiri kikuk di hadapannya.

"Mamoru … _niichan_. A-aku … aku sudah," Sena menelan ludah, "aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

"Eh?"

"Selama ini aku selalu ditolong oleh Mamoru-_niichan_. Aku memang payah dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar, tapi … setidaknya aku ingin mencoba. Aku ingin berusaha untuk lebih mandiri. Aku tidak ingin terus bergantung padamu, menyusahkanmu seperti ini. Jadi, tolong jangan terlalu baik padaku!"

"Hahaha … Sena, jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Mamo—"

"Sena-_chan_, tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, bahkan aku senang bisa membantumu."

Menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya sambil menahan air mata, Sena membalas, "Mamoru-_niichan_, kau tidak mengerti. Mungkin saat ini kau bisa tenang-tenang saja bicara seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak mungkin selamanya ada untukku kan? Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menemukan seorang gadis yang—"

"Tidak akan!" potong Anezaki Mamoru, membuat _Caramel girl_ di hadapannya membatu kaget.

"Sena-_chan_," Mamoru berbisik lirih, "tidak akan ada gadis lain yang dapat membuatku meninggalkanmu. Tetaplah bergantung padaku …."

_Eh?_

Sena ber-eh dalam hati. Apa maksud perkataan Mamoru barusan? Dan, kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan?

"Maafkan aku," Mamoru kembali bersuara. "Kau jadi lemah karena aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu melakukan segala sesuatunya sendirian. Tapi aku … aku takut."

Baru kali ini Sena mendengar nada putus asa dalam kalimat Mamoru-_niichan_-nya.

"Sena, kalau kau jadi lebih kuat … aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Aku … tidak mau." Mamoru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Rasanya Sena hampir mati mendengar rangkaian kalimat itu. Darah sudah naik ke wajahnya sejak Mamoru mengeluarkan kata pertamanya, membuat jantungnya lemah. Gadis itu mengalami sensasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, membuatnya menyadari alasan ia enggan kehilangan Mamoru—Mamoru-nya.

"Mamoru-_niichan_?" Hanya itu yang bisa Sena katakan saking banyaknya hal yang berlarian di kepalanya.

Tapi gurat kesedihan malah terpasang di wajah tampan Mamoru. Setelah menghela napas berat, ia kembali meminta maaf pada Sena, "_Gomenasai_. Kau pasti kesusahan karena keegoisanku ya? _Gomenasai. Hounto ni gomenasai_. Aku seenaknya saja membuatmu terus di sisiku, padahal kau pasti punya orang lain yang kau cintai … bukan sebagai kakak."

Dan Mamoru pun memutar badannya. Ia meneruskan langkahnya di gang sepi yang mulai gelap. Melihat punggung Mamoru menjauh, dada Sena kembali sesak seperti ketika Shibuya Maki menyuruhnya menjaga jarak dengan lelaki berdarah campuran itu.

"Tidak!" Sena berteriak kencang walaupun jarak antara dirinya dan Mamoru hanya beberapa langkah saja.

"Tidak ada," Sena berkata serak. "Tidak ada yang lebih kucintai daripada orang yang dulu kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri," lanjutnya kemudian.

Mamoru tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Sena. Ia pun diam di tempatnya, masih memikirkan kata-kata gadis mungil di belakangnya.

"Mamoru-_niichan ... suki. Daisuki da yo_ …." Sena bergumam lirih sambil agak membungkuk. Lututnya lemas setelah mengatakan isi hatinya—yang juga baru disadarinya.

Seolah otaknya baru kembali bekerja, Mamoru tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "_Souka_?" gumamnya. Ia pun berbalik dan berlari menghampiri Sena untuk mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu dengan lengannya. "_Yokatta_ …._"_ katanya lega._  
><em>

Di sisi lain, tubuh Sena melumer dan pita suaranya kusut.

_"Ne_, Sena-_chan_, kau boleh jadi lebih kuat. Jadilah gadis mandiri seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi ingatlah, setiap saat kau selalu bisa bergantung padaku," ujar Mamoru. Ekspresi malaikatnya terpasang dengan sempurna.

"Tapi," ia kembali berkata seraya menciumi anak-anak rambut Sena, "kau menyadarinya atau tidak, semenjak bergabung dengan tim Devil Bats kau sudah jadi lebih kuat."

"Be ... be-benarkah, Mamoru-_niichan_?" tanya Sena yang masih mengatur pita suaranya.

"Hn. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin kau berhenti dari tim. Aku takut kau menjadi terlalu kuat dan tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

"Mamoru-_niichan_, aku tidak—"

"Ya, ya, sekarang aku tenang karena kekhawatiranku itu tidak terbukti."

"Ta-tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa lebih kuat," kata Sena kemudian. Tangan kecilnya naik perlahan, masih ragu untuk membalas pelukan Mamoru.

"Haha, Sena … kau bertahan di bawah komando seorang Hiruma. Kau mempertahankan keinginanmu untuk tetap berada dalam tim walaupun aku menyuruhmu berhenti. Kau memintaku untuk tidak memanjakanmu lagi, dan … bukankah barusan kau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Sena termanggu dalam rengkuhan Mamoru. Kristalnya membulat, tidak percaya kalau ia telah melakukan semua itu.

Karena tidak ada kalimat lain dari Sena, Mamoru pun melanjutkan, "Kau sudah jadi lebih berani, lebih kuat, Sena. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Tapi kuharap perasaanmu padaku itu tidak akan pernah berubah …."

"Hng … hiks … ti-tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah, Mamoru-_niichan_." Sena menggeleng sambil terisak. Sesak di dadanya berangsur menghilang tersapu likuid yang membuat pipinya lengket.

Mendapatkan jawaban menyenangkan dari gadis di pelukannya, lelaki pemilik paras menyenangkan itu pun menerbitkan senyum terbaiknya. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" katanya.

"Eh? A-apa?"

"Peluk aku, Sena," Mamoru berbisik.

Sena pun tersenyum malu, pipinya berpendar disinari cahaya matahari terakhir yang terlambat pulang. Namun begitu, lengan putih miliknya meraih punggung Anezaki Mamoru.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:**

Huaaaa~ Akhirnya, FF _genderbend_ pertamaku selesai juga! T^T *terharu*

Uhu, aku sudah berusaha IC, tapi kalo masih OoC maaf ya. T^T

Dan, aku sama sekali nggak maksud _bashing_ Otohime sama Maki. Lagi-lagi aku bikin mereka jadi antagonis. Tapi menurutku yang paling pantes buat peran itu ya mereka. T^T

Osh, maaf nambahin sampah di FESI. Concrit akan aku terima sepenuh hati. Itu juga kalo ada yang bersedia nyumbang ripiu sih. Ripiu ya? Da baik …. :3


End file.
